Kaoru' Birthday
by Tsunamichirag
Summary: Kaoru' birthday turned out to be a special day for her.


Kenshin was busy cleaning the dishes. A gentle breeze blew thru the window making him remember Kaoru for unknown reason. He could see her cleaning the backyard. The breeze blew her long hair gently and Kenshin thought they were dancing and waving at him. He absent-mindedly waved back at them.

'Who are you waving to?' Yahiko enter the kitchen

Kenshin quickly came to his senses and said, 'not waving, yahiko just warding off these houseflies'

'Yeah rite' Yahiko eyed him suspiciously looking out of window but said nothing and went away stuffing his mouth with the snacks Kenshin had prepared.

Kenshin returned to gaze at Kaoru. 'Boy! she is beautiful. This kimono expresses her beauty more clearly. 'Baka, you shnt be thinking of Kaoru-dono like that' Kenshin stopped himself and turned away only to turn back and smiled at the undefying beauty of Kaoru. Shes not only beautiful but brave and kind hearted too. But for her i would still be a Battousai. Its only because of her that i live a good life and have friends. But what have i done to her in return. 'Yes, i take care of her home but is that enough to return her kindness. I want to give her something which she would have through out her life. But what is it?'

Kenshin was thinking hard not even noticing Tae entering the kitchen. She caught him staring at Kaoru and disturbed him.

'If you want to see her i can call her here' Tae said

Blusing and regaining himself, Kenshin said, 'Oh, Miss Tae, i didnt notice you coming in'

'You probably couldnt have and i dont blame you' Tae said grinning

'What made you come here Ms.Tae' Kenshin asked

'Nothing in particular. I was passing by and i wanted some water to drink. i saw none at the gate so i entered kitchen thinking you might be here'

'Here Miss.Tae' Kenshin handed her a glass of water

after drinking it, Tae said, 'if you really like her why dont you say her so?'

'What Miss.Tae?'

'you were gazing at her for full 5 min when i entered'

'I was thinking about her kindness, Miss Tae. But for her i wouldnt be having a good life. I want to return her kindness.'

'If you want to return her kindness why dont you make her happy by marrying her?'

Kenshin lowered his head and said,'I am not worthy for her and please dont say such things again.'

'But she likes you Kenshin. dont you see it?'

'Please Miss.Tae if you have any other idea i would welcome it. else, i have chores to do.'

'I will take leave then. But dont forget what i said and her birthday is two weeks from today. Hope you could give her what she wants.'

'Thanks for the information, Miss.Tae'. Tae left.

'Two weeks from today, han? I can make some cash to get her some presents.' Kenshin thought

Next day, after Kaoru left for her student' place for some special training, Kenshin quickly found Yahiko and told him that he had to go out and will be late for dinner and asked him to inform Kaoru. Later in the evening, Kaoru came in looking tired.

'Kenshin' she called out.

Yahiko came out and informed her about Kenshin. Kaoru felt pain, where is he gone now. what happened to him. She quickly refreshed herself and sat at the dojo steps waiting for him.

Kenshin came in by the dinner time and saw Kaoru sleeping at the dojo steps. Yahiko came out seeing him and told she slept waiting for him.

Kenshin carried her to the kitchen and woke her up. She woke up and simply hugged Kenshin tightly. Kenshin was choking. Suddenly she realised what she was doing and hit Kenshin so hard that he went flying to the wall with his 'oroooooo'

'How dare you hugged me Kenshin' Kaoru shouted regaining from embarrassment

'It was you who choked him, ugly' Yahiko snapped back

'No I did not' Kaoru came down on Yahiko. But he dogged her attack and shouted, 'you did, you did, you did. Poor Kenshin' running away from the kitchen

She started to chase him. As this was the usual scene Kenshin brought himself to stand up and started to arrange for dinner which he had brought along with him.

Then he called out to them for dinner. They both came in bickering and were surprised to see the dinner.

'You just came in. How did you do it so fast?' Kaoru exclaimed.

'No Kaoru dono. I bought it from Akabeko'

'And Where did you get the money from?'

'I was about to tell you Miss.Kaoru. But first finish off the dinner. Its getting cold'

Kaoru didnt protest. She didnt have anything since afternoon and she was hungry like a wolf. She stuffed the food just like Yahiko. Both ate the dinner silently. After dinner, Yahiko went to sleep. Kaoru stayed with Kenshin to help him clean the kitchen.

Kenshin started, 'Kaoru-dono, I got a job'

'Han?'

'I got a job at Akabeko'

'Why do you want a job Kenshin. Arent you satisfied here?'

'Its not that Kaoru-dono. I wanted some money'

Kaoru looked at him deeply

'Oh God what have I said.' Kenshin thought and said, 'actually I want to go outside and have a normal life Kaoru-dono just like other men. Only men of the family work and earn rite?'

She remained silent

'Did I do anything wrong, Kaoru-dono?'

'No Kenshin as long as you stay with me and be happy, i dont have anything to say. But just dont strain yourself.'

'I am doing just fine Kaoru-dono. Its the routine job. Cooking, I mean. But I have a favor to ask'

'Yes Kenshin'

'Can you take care of the laundry please. I will do our breakfast and some snacks in the morning and for dinner I have arranged with Tae till I work there they could provide us food and they could deduct from my salary. Only laundry is left out'

'Dont worry Kenshin. Me and Yahiko will take care of it.'

'Thanks Kaoru-dono. you go to bed you look terribly tired.'

'So do you Kenshin. Goodnight Kenshin'

'Yes, Kaoru-dono. Goodnight'

Two weeks passed and Kaoru and Kenshin hardly saw eachother. Kaoru took up extra classes to forget his absence. They would have only breakfast and dinner together but in silence.

Kaoru' birthday came. Kenshin went to his job as usual without wishing her and Kaoru consoled herself telling, 'He doesnt know your birthdate, you baka'

Her other mind told, 'he should be knowing it rite. What is a man who wouldnt know his woman' birthdate'

'But i am not his woman yet'

Kaoru shouted aloud, 'Just stop it you two and let me concentrate only on my work' she ran out of the dojo to her student' house.

Yahiko, who was doing laundry looked up and said aloud, 'shes not only ugly but weird and cruel too. Making me do all the laundry all these days.'

Evening came. Kaoru got home early as she was dead tired and found Kenshin in the kitchen.

'What are you doing here Kenshin. Dont you have work in the evening today?'

'No Kaoru-dono. I quit the job'

'What? Why did you do that?'

'I got what I wanted so I quit the job'

'I dont understand, Kenshin. are you ok with it?'

Kenshin smiled at her and her pain was all gone at that moment.

'Hai Kaoru-dono. Tae said i can join back whenever i want. and also i ran into Saito today and he was too willing to offer me an assignment to work with him, but he said that because he would get an opportunity to fight with me. Dont worry about my job Kaoru-dono. i can decide about that later.'

He came a little bit closer.

'Are you free now Kaoru-dono?'

'Hai, Kenshin'

'Would you come out with me?'

'Han? What? i didnt hear it clearly'

'I asked if you could come with me, Kaoru-dono'

"Kaoru-dono again. When is he going to call me dear" Kaoru thought

'If I am Kaoru-dono to you then I am not coming' she said smiling

He went out of kitchen without saying anything.

"Oh boy. Now i blew it. baka Kaoru. Its a very big thing he asked you out. Why couldnt you keep your mouth shut. Now its not going to happen at all" Kaoru was scolding herself when Kenshin re-entered kitchen.

'Gomen Kenshin' Kaoru started but stopped in the middle as Kenshin held out a package to her.

'I bought this for you, Kaoru-dono'

"dono or no. I am floating on air now" Kaoru thought. She took it from him and opened it to see a beautiful violet color kimono. He continued. 'I would like you to wear this when we are going out'

'I didnt say yes till now Kenshin' Kaoru reminded

'I know the answer Kaoru-dono' He smiled

"Oh boy was it so obvious, am i drooling all over" she thought going red.

She came out quickly than expected and she was looking gorgeous.

'Well, what do you think Kenshin. Everything went well at the first try itself so i am not late, i think'

He couldnt talk. She looked sooooo beautiful.

'Kenshin, I am waiting for your reply'

'Hai Kaoru-dono you look good'

'good han?' "What else can i expect from him" Kaoru thought. Letting out a deep sigh, 'can we start Kenshin. what about yahiko?'

Sano came and took him to Akabeko.

'Wow you plan well Kenshin'

'Lets start Kaoru-dono' he said grabbing her hand for the first time.

Kaoru couldnt move then seeing her expression, he let her hand go.

Kaoru scolded herself once again. "You baka Kaoru. Why do you have to act like that now he is never going to hold your hand again"

'Shall we start Kaoru-dono' Kenshin asked again

'Hai Kenshin' Kaoru followed him.

They went to the lake and Kenshin picked her some nice flowers. "My birthday couldnt get better" Kaoru thought

They sat under a tree and a little bird perched on Kenshin' fingers. They were very happy at that moment. They had their snacks and walked along the shore for some time. When it was their time to return, Kaoru suddenly hugged him and said,

'Arigatou Kenshin. I would never forget this day in my life ever'

'To tell you the truth Kaoru-dono, Tae helped my plan this day. I am glad you r happy.' and tried to release himself from the hug.

'Can we be like this a little longer Kenshin' Kaoru asked as if pleading

Kenshin hugged her even more closely and told, 'i want to be like this forever, Kaoru dear'

Kaoru was shocked. She pushed him back saw his face intently and smiled.

'Is this Tae' plan too?'

'No dear. I can express my love myself'

They hugged once again When released Kenshin said, 'Happy birthday dear'

Kaoru said, 'its really a happy birthday darling. Thanks. I would never ever forget this birthday.'

They started towards the dojo holding hands under the beautiful moonlight. Kaoru thought "this day couldn't get better. I am so happy". Just then Kenshin pulled her to him and kissed her.

**THE END.**


End file.
